This invention relates to a measuring instrument, and more particularly to a new and useful audible output measuring instrument which provides an audible indication of the results of measurements.
While the following description will be set forth in a digital tester environment, it will be appreciated that the present invention is equally applicable to any other type of measuring instruments. In the case of the prior art pointer display type or digital display type tester, it is necessary for the operator to look at a display and thus keep his eyes away from an object being measured in order to learn the results of measurements after he has placed a detecting terminal leading from a tester rod into contact with the object. Especially when it is desired to measure voltage or resistance values, the operator faces problems in that the detecting terminal may move away from the object or come into contact with another terminal not associated with that measurement and the operator therefor risks inadvertant recognition of improper results of measurements.